Girl meets Jessie
by swimpiper3
Summary: A new kid comes in Riley's class, Luke Ross...
1. Chapter 1-Riley

Girl Meets Jessie

Chapter 1: Riley

Today is just another day of school, Riley thought, as she walked into class and jumped into her seat. What she expected was for her dad to start teaching like all the other Friday's, but what happened was a little different…..

"Ok class, please welcome Luke Ross to our class," explained. Standing in the doorway, stood a boy smiling as he walked swiftly across the classroom to an empty desk at the back of the classroom. Luke was about average height and had black and had freckles. Everybody watched him including my friends: Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay. " You may knew his parents" he continued, "Morgan and Christina Ross."

Morgan is a director and Christina is a supermodel. Riley couldn't believe that their son, went to their school.


	2. Chapter 2-Maya

"Okay class," Cory said, "today, we will be learning about the Peloponnesian War.

"The Pelopoblahblahblah-in War!" Maya exclaimed with a grin.

"Farkle, save me!"

Farkle began, "The Peloponnsian War, was the war against the Peloponnesian League, led by Sparta and the Delian League, led by Athens; they were Greek states. This was because the Peloponnesian League was jealous. They were jealous because all the power Athens then had."

Maya watched as Riley's dad wrote "Peloponnesian League" and "Delian League" on the board.

"I guessing that's why there aren't any types of pellets at the deli," Luke said, looking dead serious.

 _Wow! He totally gets me!_ Maya thought, laughing.

Cory ignored Luke and went on with boring stuff, "When Athens lost, Sparta ruled Greece for 30 years! During those years, the states in Greece followed every order because they were scared."

"This is boring," Maya stated.

Cory glared at Maya and paused. Then he told them,"Over the weekend, you will give me a page about how you doing what you are told by me and how the Greek city-states do what Sparta says are alike and different. You will work in groups of 6 or more." He assigned Maya, Riley, Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and also Luke together.

Maya wondered how this would work out with Luke in their group...


	3. Chapter 3-Luke

_Maybe this school won't be so bad,_ Luke thought. He recently switched schools and was hoping he would make friends. The project would at least give him a chance to meet more people.

"Hey! Why don't we meet at my house," Riley insisted.

"I was already planning on it Riles," Maya replied.

"Yay!" exclaimed Riley.

"At 4:00" Lucas added.

Riley and Maya then left the classroom 5 minutes before the bell. Everyone followed, so Luke did too.

 **4 o' clock...**

Luke arrived at 3:45 to be safe. He was waiting patiently with Farkle and Riley on her bedroom window. Five minutes later came in Maya and Lucas through the window. He stared t the open window, Riley was smiling and nodding. After came in Zay eating cereal.

"I still don't understand why you do that?" Zay questioned, "By the way, I took some cereal."

"Let's get started!" Riley said. They stared at each other for a couple seconds.

"Let's take a break!" Maya suggested. Nobody could disagree. Luke knew he fit in just right.

"So Luke, what brought you here to John Quincy Adams? Did you move here?" Lucas asked.

"Well... I kind of put a stink bomb in the principle's office and got expelled," Luke answered.

"Can't blame ya," Zay added looking at Lucas. Luke didn't notice though.

"Hey! Why don't we take the subway to my place. You can meet my brother and sisters: Emma, Ravi, and Zuri," Luke suggested. They all agreed to go to Luke's.


	4. Chapter 4-Lucas

They 6 of them took the subway to Luke's apartment. When they went in, the only words Lucas heard and said were "wow" and "whoa." The Ross's lived in a huge penthouse. The first room was about 3 times as big as Riley's whole house. There was a chandelier, a big long staircase, a door to a balcony, basically you name it they probably have it. But the silence stopped there.

"Give me back my shoe!" a girl yelled.

"Yeah, about that," a boy said.

"Come on, it is my favorite pair and it's supes cute!" the girl added, "Zuri and Ravi, give it BACK!" the girl yelled.

"Ya can't make me!" another girl yelled.

Lucas and the others watched for a while before another lady walked in the room."Zuri, Ravi give her back her shoe," she said. The girl gave the other girl back her shoe but the boy didn't hand it in. "Give it Ravi!" the lady commanded.

"Mrs. Kipling ate it," the guy explained. The girl groaned. Just then the older lady finally noticed Lucas and his friends.

"These are my friends," Luke introduced, " there's Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay. That's Jessie, our babysitter." He pointed to Lucas and his friends and then to the lady. "The other people are my siblings, Emma, Ravie, and Zuri," he continued pointing to the three other kids.

"Do you want to go to the park with us?" Zuri asked. Five seconds later they were off to the park.


	5. Chapter 5-Farkle

Farkle was actually excited to go to the park. He usually isn't the most athletic but in this group he could hang out with Ravi. As he got to know Ravi better, the more Farkle knew that they weren't so different. _Finally, someone I can relate to!_ Farkle thought.

"Ok guys, before I leave I want you to buddy up so you don't get lost," Jessie stated. The kids scrambled: Farkle was with Ravi, Maya was with Zuri, Riley was with Emma, and Lucas was with Zay and Luke. "You guys have to promise me to not leave Central Park," Jessie added, "No wondering New York for any reason except for coming home and stay with your partner. Just call me if you need anything."

"Ok Miss no fun," Luke responded.

"Well I better get going then," Jessie said, walking back to the building.

"Come on! Let's go shopping!" Emma exclaimed as soon as Jessie left.

" But Jessie specifically told us to stay in the park!" Ravi commented. The only one who agreed is Farkle and Riley who both hates and usually doesn't get into trouble. It took awhile for Emma could convince Riley, Farkle, and Ravi to leave the park, but finally they did.

"I don't want to go shopping though, I want to go to the video game store!" Luke exclaimed.

"Well to bad," Emma replied, "plus I need to get new favorite pair of shoes because *look at bottom* ate one of my shoes, and the other one has Zuri germs on it. The shoe has to be totes cute!"

"Well to bad, we are going to the video game store!" Luke argued. Zay, Lucas, and kind of Farkle agreed with Luke. Zuri, Riley, and Maya agreed with Emma. "Don't you agree with going to the video game store Ravi?" Luke asked Ravi who stepped back and did not say anything.

"Well... as much as I agree with Luke, I feel kind of bad for Emma because * ate Emma's shoe," Ravi answered.

"Anyway, who is *?" Riley asked.

"She is Ravi's lizard," Zuri replied. After a lot of arguing, they decided to go to shop for clothes and then go to the video game store.

 _What am I doing? I am disobeying a adult's direction, Farkle doesn't do that!_ Farkle told himself.

 ***The "*" thingies are because when I put Ravi's lizard's name, it erases, so whenever I writes that is the lizard's name.***


	6. Chapter 6-Emma

Emma just loved New York. She loved the cool breeze that danced with her long blonde hair in the wind, she loved the noisy cars honking and the wildlife around her. New York was her home, after all.

"Where are we going anyway?" Luke asked.

"Luke, you obviously don't know how to shop," Emma replied, "we have to look in about 10 stores at the minimum and then out of all the choices, go back to the store or stores you want to buy stuff from. We should go do a place that sells Jimmy Choos thought because those shoes are totes adorbs!" Luke groaned.

"Maybe I can buy a new pair of sandals too!" Ravi exclaimed. Now Luke and Emma sighed.

"I'm not waiting through 10 stores so we can go to 1 store," Luke argued, "we should split up."

"Fine with me," Emma agreed. Emma went shopping with Maya, Riley, and Zuri and Luke went to the video game store with Lucas, Zay, Ravi, and Farkle.

"Emma, Jimmy Choos are at least $500 and I only brought $5, do you have enough?" Riley questioned.

"I brought 3 days of allowance which is $600 and Ravi gave me 3 days worth of his allowance which is also $600 because he gets guilty really easily," Emma replied. She then looked at Maya and Riley who seemed really impressed. "Let's take a bus to the store by 59th Street on Lexington Avenue." They all agreed with Emma.

Emma found The 4 of them seats in the back. Stop by stop by stop they waited to get to 59th. After an hour they still were on the bus. "Um Emma, 59th street is not on the bus list, neither is Lexington Avenue. This bus is taking us to Queens! It's not coming back to Manhattan until tomorrow." Zuri explained.

"Ok let's get off at this stop and then we can turn around and go back."

"I used all of my money on the bus here," Riley said.

"I brought nothing," Maya said.

"I left my wallet at home," Zuri said. They all looked at Emma who checked her wallet.

"Yeah about having a lot of money, my wallet is still at home!" Emma exclaimed.

"So basically we have nothing," Maya said. They all nodded. "Why don't we all call Jessie then. I didn't bring my phone though and neither did Riley." Maya suggested.

"My phone's at home," Zuri stated, "but Emma has hers." Once again, they all stared at Emma. She took her phone out of her purse and glared at it.

"My phone's dead," Emma explained. _So now, we are stuck miles away from home with no money or cell phones,_ Emma thought, _Great, just great._


	7. Chapter 7-Ravi

Ravi never understood video games, yet here he is going to go to a video game store. He wasn't very excited they had to walk a half mile to get there. _I knew I should've brought my walking sandals_ he thought.

"Guys I forgot my money at home, do you guys have anything?" Luke asked as they walked in the store.

"I gave it all to Emma" Ravi answered.

"Nope," Zay said.

"I don't either," Lucas said.

"I have a couple pennies that's it," Farkle responded.

"Do you have cell phones?" Luke asked.

"I do not," Ravi replied.

"Zay, Farkle, and I didn't bring ours," Lucas answered, "do you have yours Luke?"

"No, Jessie took mine away because I was taking pictures of her sleeping," Luke replied.

"What?" Lucas teased smiling.

"Nothing," Luke replied in a tiny voice. After the boys looked around the huge store, they decided to go home because it was pointless with no money and they knew Jessie would be looking for them soon.

 **One Hour Later...**

"Um Luke, are you sure we should've turned left instead of going straight?" Ravi asked. He has been to the video game store with Luke a lot of times and he was pretty sure they took the wrong path. "It usually only takes 15 or 20 minutes to get here and back. Plus I'm pretty sure that it only took us 15 minutes to get here," Ravi continued.

"Maybe because you aren't walking fast enough," Luke replied. Ravi was about half a block behind Luke, Zay, Farkle, and Lucas.

"Did I not tell you yet that I am not wearing my walking sandels," Ravi said. Luke chuckled. "Maybe if you told me we going to walk a lot then I would've brought them and walked faster. Anyway, if you just didn't force me to be naughty then none of this would've happened," Ravi continued.

"Only Ravi would say a word like naughty," Luke commented. Ravi rolled his eyes.

"Hey look! There is a map!" Farkle exclaimed.

"We aren't that old," Luke said. Ravi pulled Luke towards the map.

"Um guys, you do realize we are in Queens," Luke said.

"But we live in Manhattan," Luke said.

"Ya," Lucas said.


End file.
